cluefindersfandomcom-20200214-history
The ClueFinders Reading Adventures Ages 9-12: Mystery of the Missing Amulet
The Cluefinders Reading Adventures Ages 9-12: Mystery of the Missing Amulet is a computer game initially released in October 5, 1999. It was included as a bonus disc with other titles, such as The ClueFinders Search and Solve Adventures, The ClueFinders: The Incredible Toy Store Adventure!, and The ClueFinders 3rd-6th Grade Games, and it was also released as a standalone disc. Plot The game begins with the ClueFinders investigating a meteor crash site in the Sierras. When Joni touches the meteor, the ClueFinders are mysteriously transported across the galaxy to the far-off planet Millennia. Joni, Owen, and LapTrap find themselves separated from Santiago and Leslie. The three of them are approached by a figure, who introduces herself as Princess Malveera. She explains that she brought them to the planet Millennia to stop the evil sorceress Malicia, who is draining the planet of its life, and has also imprisoned Leslie and Santiago at a volcano called Mount Valdrok. Princess Malveera instructs Joni, Owen, and LapTrap to find the two halves of the Amulet of Life, and bring the amulet to the volcano to free Santiago and Leslie and restore life to the planet. The planet's inhabitants, the Sorrens and the Doldreks, hold clues to the location of the amulet's pieces, but they must be freed before they can help. While exploring the planet, Joni and Owen must also collect ThermaGems and LavaRocks to power the planet's machines. As Joni and Owen retrieve the amulet halves, they start to unravel the mystery of Millennia. They discover that the Amulet of Life is actually a dangerous object that was purposefully broken, and that Malicia had deceived them all along and was tricking them into finding the amulet for her, so she could wield its power. Joni and Owen set out to Mount Valdrok to rescue Santiago and Leslie and destroy the amulet. When they reach the peak, they are confronted by Malicia, who orders them to hand over the amulet. Joni attempts to throw it into the fires of Mount Valdrok, but one of Malicia's minions flies down to grab it and drops it into Malicia's hands. Malicia aims the amulet at the ClueFinders and attempts to use its power on them. The amulet emits a ray towards the ClueFinders, and in a split-second decision, Owen uses LapTrap to shield them from the ray and reflect it back onto Malicia, who is sucked into the amulet and trapped. All of her minions revert back into Sorrens and Doldreks, and they thank the ClueFinders and tell them that the amulet is their only way to get back to Earth. They decide to entrust the amulet to the ClueFinders, and have them promise to hide it away once they return so that no human may be tempted by its power. The ClueFinders accept the promise, and upon returning home, they give the amulet to Socrates for him to bury. Characters *Joni Savage *Owen Lam *Santiago Rivera *Leslie Clark *Malicia *Doldreks *Sorrens *Cipher *Jukebox *Rock Monster *Ice Breaker *Stone Head *Gargoyles *Janet Yee *Joe McKracken *Socrates Voices *Brett Abramson - Malicia *Becca Barnes - Jukebox, Gargoyle #2 *Jonathan Barry - Joe McKracken *Brian Butler - Cipher *J.S. Gilbert - Rock Monster *Robyn Ginsberg - Janet Yee *Keoni Asia Gist - Leslie Clark *Brian Gregory - Owen Lam *Les Hedger - Sorrens *Roger Jackson - Doldreks, Stone Head *Andy Kawamura - Doldreks *Charles Martinet - Ice Breaker, Gargoyle #1 *Chrissie McClarron - Joni Savage *Derek Sorentino - Socrates *Clayton Stroope - Santiago Rivera Locations and Activities The Crystal Caverns *ThermaGems **Skills: Categorization, vocabulary *Ice Breaker **Skills: Vocabulary, homonyms, antonyms, synonyms *Jukebox Jumbler **Skills: Prefixes and suffixes, vocabulary, spelling *Crystal Gateway **Skills: Sequencing, reading for meaning The Mystic Mountains *LavaRocks **Skills: Analogies, antonyms, synonyms, vocabulary *Bridge Builder **Skills: Parts of speech, sentence structure, grammar *Rock Muncher **Skills: Reading for meaning *Mystic Gateway **Skills: Sequencing, reading for meaning *Mystic Messages **Skills: Reading comprehension, contextual clues, spelling Mount Valdrok *Gates of Mount Valdrok **Skills: Spelling, deductive reasoning Trivia * Originally, the video game was titled "The ClueFinders Reading Ages 9-12". * This is the first game where Joni pairs off with Owen Gallery Screenshots Cfreading title.png|The title screen reading title.png|The alternate title screen reading sign-in.png|The sign-in screen The_ClueFinders_Reading_Adventures_-_Mystery_of_the_Missing_Amulet_-_02.jpg reading map.png|The map of Crystal Caverns reading starting point.png|The Crystal Caverns thermagems entrance.png|The entrance to the ThermaGems activity thermagems activity.png|ThermaGems ice breaker activity.png|Ice Breaker jukebox jumbler.png|Jukebox Jumbler crystal gateway.png|The Crystal Gateway mystic mountains map.png|The map of the Mystic Mountains mystic mountains entrance.png|The Mystic Mountains lavarocks activity.png|LavaRocks bridge builder.png|Bridge Builder rock muncher.png|Rock Muncher mystic gateway.png|The Mystic Gateway gates of mount valdrok.png|Gates of Mount Valdrok Screen Shot 2018-03-07 at 7.44.00 PM.png|some Doldreks just hanging out Other cfreading promo.png|A promotional image cfreading_prototype_logo.png|The ClueFinders Reading Ages 9-12 prototye logo Category:Games Category:Games included as bonus discs Category:Subject-based games Category:The ClueFinders Reading Adventures Category:Language arts Category:Games released in 1999